Pretty monster
by Tabifangirl
Summary: Sebuah cerita singkat tentang pertemuan Sehun dan Jeonghan di acara ISAC2017. Boy x Boy. SEHUN x JEONGHAN. EXOxSVT. OOC. Semi Canon.


Pretty monster

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Sebuah cerita singkat tentang pertemuan Sehun dan Jeonghan di acara ISAC2017

Boy x Boy. SEHUN x JEONGHAN. EXOxSVT. OOC. Semi Canon

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

"Orang tak hanya bertemu begitu saja, pasti ada sesuatu di balik itu." – Andrea Hirata.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini sedang berlangsung acara Idol Star Athletics Championships 2017 atau yang biasa disebut dengan ISAC. Dihadiri oleh banyak artis papan atas seperti EXO, BTS, VIXX, GFRIEND, SEVENTEEN, NCT, RED VELVET, dan masih banyak lagi menjadikan acara ini tidak hanya ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya oleh para penggemar tapi juga oleh para idol. Karena siapa tahu mereka bisa bertemu dengan teman dari grup atau bahkan agensi yang berbeda.

Dan benar saja, kali ini banyak sekali interaksi antara idol dengan grup yang berbeda. Memunculkan banyak shipper baru di kalangan para penggemar. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, ia bertemu dengan kawannya yaitu Johnny yang baru saja debut bersamaan dengan comebacknya NCT 127. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sehun dan Johnny berteman baik. Pasalnya mereka trainee di waktu yang berdekatan. Bahkan Johnny pun hampir debut bersama EXO.

Maka dari itu ia gunakan kesempatan kali ini dengan baik untuk berbicara dengan temannya yang berasal dari Amerika itu.

" _Hi_ John! _Congratulations on your debut_!" Ucap Sehun sembari menepuk pundak pemuda yang satunya.

"Hello, Sehun! Terima kasih banyak," Johnny balik menyapa, "Aku lihat postinganmu di Instagram, foto teaserku. Terima kasih juga untuk itu."

"Uhm," Sehun mengangguk, "Sama-sama. Dan semoga sukses!"

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu, Sehun berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan dan menaruh suatu benda yang ada di tangannya ke tiang terdekat. Begitu selesai, Sehun berjalan mundur untuk kembali mendekati temannya, "Kau lihat member Seventeen tadi? Yang rambutnya lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Namanya Yoon Jeonghan kalau tak salah," Pemuda bermarga Oh itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, "Dia manis ya?"

"…."

"Johnny?"

"…."

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Sehun memajukan kepalanya untuk menengok ke pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Ternyata orang yang sedari tadi ia ajak bicara bukan Johnny, melainkan objek dari pembicaraannya sendiri, Yoon Jeonghan! Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana malunya seorang Oh Sehun saat ini.

"O-oh," Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Kukira kau Johnny. Maafkan aku." Pemuda tersebut lalu tersenyum canggung dan membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

Jeonghan menganggukkan kepala dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Iya, tak apa sunbaenim."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Sudah, tak apa. Tidak perlu meminta maaf, sunbaenim."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kutinggal dulu ya?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Iya."

Setelahnya, dapat Jeonghan lihat punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu berjalan sambil beberapa kali memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Dan menurut Jeonghan itu sungguh menggemaskan. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri hanya dapat tersenyum sembari memegangi pipinya yang memanas saat mengingat bahwa Sehun mengatakan dirinya manis.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Gedung SM Entertainment, 27 Januari 2017._**

.

.

.

.

.

Jum'at malam yang tenang, tanpa ada jadwal mengisi acara maupun pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah membuat Sehun dapat menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi gedung SM Entertainment dengan santai. Memperhatikan artis lain yang sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan manajer mereka dan juga _trainee_ laki-laki dan perempuan yang berlatih dengan keras untuk mempersiapkan debut mereka.

"Ah aku jadi ingat masa sebelum debut dulu," Sehun tersenyum kecil seraya berucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan mengingat masa lalunya, mata Sehun menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai leader vocal team SEVENTEEN yaitu Lee Jihoon, memasuki studio pribadi milik Chanyeol hyeong-nya.

Melihat pemuda bermarga Lee itu membuat pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana ia salah mengenali Jeonghan sebagai Johnny.

"Astaga! aku benar-benar malu," Sehun memegangi kedua pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa hangat.

Oh Sehun itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa melupakan kesalahannya sendiri dengan mudah, maka dari itu ia rasa ia harus meminta maaf lagi namun dengan cara yang lebih formal.

Sebuah ide terlintas di benak Sehun, "Ah, aku harus memberinya sesuatu!"

Ia tahu ini terdengar begitu berlebihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tak seperti itu perasaannya takkan kunjung lega, "Semoga aku punya cukup waktu sehingga aku bisa menitipkannya pada Lee Jihoon nanti."

Kemudian pemuda kelahiran tahun 1994 itu berbalik arah untuk menemui managernya yang terakhir ia lihat sedang berada di cafeteria.

" _Hyeong_ , aku mau pergi keluar dulu sebentar," Tutur Sehun pada managernya yang terlihat sedang duduk seorang diri di sudut café itu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Berjalan-jalan, mencari udara segar."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Lelaki yang baru saja dipanggil hyeong itu menyesap kopi dari cangkirnya yang sudah hampir kosong, "Hati-hati di jalan, Sehun- _ah_. Jangan sampai ada penggemar yang mengenalimu."

"Tentu."

"Dan jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan memberikan acungan ibu jari sebagai jawaban lalu bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian melesat menembus jalanan Kota Seoul untuk menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Di sebuah persimpangan jalan, Sehun melihat pasangan muda-mudi yang menyebrang jalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Lebih tepatnya yang laki-laki menggenggam tangan kekasihnya lalu memasukkan genggaman tangan mereka ke saku _coat_ yang dikenakannya. Melihat itu, Sehun mendapat ide untuk membeli sarung tangan bagi Jeonghan. Kebetulan sekarang masih musim dingin, jadi ia rasa itu tak begitu buruk.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dan memakai perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan, _maknae_ boygrup EXO itu masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan yang dapat dibilang masih cukup ramai untuk ukuran waktu yang sudah larut seperti ini lalu bergegas menuju ke toko pakaian langganannya.

Baru beberapa langkah memasuki toko bernuansa Misty Rose itu, sepasang sarung tangan berwarna _light gray_ sudah menarik perhatian seorang Oh Sehun.

"Wah, ini bagus juga," Ia menghampiri rak dimana benda itu tergantung dan mengambilnya. Lalu Sehun meminta penjaga toko untuk membungkus sarung tangan tersebut setelah menyelipkan sebuah kartu ucapan ke dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dear Yoon Jeonghan,_

 _._

 _Hello, Jeonghan-ssi! Ini aku, Oh Sehun. Apa kau masih ingat dengan kejadian di ISAC beberapa hari yang lalu? Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Semoga kau masih mau bertemu denganku di kesempatan lain._

 _._

 _Regards,_

 _._

 _._

 _Oh Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Terima kasih sudah berbelanja disini," Ucap penjaga toko sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, Sehun langsung meninggalkan toko tersebut. Kebetulan di tangga dekat _basement_ tempatnya memarkirkan mobil ada kedai yang menjual bubble tea, maka pemuda bermarga Oh itu menyempatkan diri untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya itu sebelum meluncur kembali ke Gedung SM Entertainment.

Karena jalanan sudah cukup sepi jadi Sehun tak butuh waktu lama agar bisa kembali ke tempat yang membuat namanya bisa dikenal banyak orang seperti saat ini. Kebetulan saat pemuda bermarga Oh itu sampai di depan studio milik hyeong nya, Jihoon terlihat baru saja akan imeninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Jihoon- _ssi_?"

Yang merasa terpanggil namanya berbalik badan dan mendapati sosok tinggi seorang Oh Sehun sudah berada di depannya, "Ya, _sunbaenim_?"

"Uhm- Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja."

"Titip ini untuk Jeonghan dan tolong sampaikan maafku padanya sekali lagi."

Jihoon mengangguk paham dan menerima barang yang disodorkan oleh Sehun, ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi diantara Jeonghan _hyeong_ -nya dan senior mereka yang satu itu.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Ucap Sehun tulus yang diiringi dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu, sunbaenim," Mau tak mau Jihoonpun ikut tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu. Selamat malam, _sunbaenim_!"

"Ya, selamat malam. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Jihoon mengangguk seraya mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya, "Terima kasih, _sunbaenim!_ "

Sepeninggal Lee Jihoon dari hadapannya, Sehun tak langsung pergi menuju dormnya sendiri. Ia memilih untuk berdiam diri disana sambil tersenyum lega hingga bayangan Lee Jihoon menghilang dibalik tikungan dekat studio tempatnya biasa berlatih.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Hello! Ini oneshot dengan pairing Sehun x Jeonghan pertama saya hehe Ini terinspirasi dari kejadian di ISAC 2017 beberapa waktu lalu, yang kalau dilihat lagi ekspresi Sehun lucu waktu dia sadar salah orang hahaha

Salah satu fan account bilang katanya ada yang nanya sama Jeonghan, Sehun ngomong apa? Terus katanya Sehun ngomongin Suho. Begitu tau itu Jeonghan, Sehun langsung bilang maaf terus pergi.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~

Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.


End file.
